The Witchlighter Speaks
by Ayana Starman
Summary: End of Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. When Paige gets too curious of what Phoebe and Chris are up to, shes casts a spell which backfires causing not only death but a loss of sanity, which then leads the Halliwells down a path with an end no one wants.
1. The Blow Up

**Hey everyone, this is set towards the end of 'Legend of Sleepy Halliwell'…yet another away for the neurotic witchlighter from the future to have his secret revealed. Please RandR. Thanks…hopefully you'll read my other Chris revelation fic, but it has Bianca in it if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

Pheobe had just woken up from her vision quest and found Chris trying to get her to wake up. She instantly knew this was her nephew, Piper and Leo's son. Chris was taken by surprise when she suddenly threw her arms around him and started crying and apologizing over and over again.

Chris looked up from the strange sight of Pheobe around him and guessed that she had somehow found out his deepest secret. He turned to the wolf and said, "If you'll excuse us. I think we better go before someone has a heart attack." She nodded in response, but as soon as she did, he orbed out to the manor, leaving Pheobe to walk back to the door in the stairway.

He orbed in to see Gideon, Leo, and Paige, waiting for him along with the students, who weren't frozen. Piper's head and Zachary were gone.

"Where's Pheobe?" Leo asked, eyeing Chris suspiciously.

"Umm...that's a funny story actually..." He managed to stutter out before the door on the stairway swung open to find Pheobe running through calling Chris' name out.

"Chris! Chris! Chris wait, please!" She begged, before he could respond, she did a repeat of earlier and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Umm, can you explain to me why you're hugging Chris like he's gonna die or something?" Paige asked, confused. Leo nodded wondering the same thing.

"I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. But wait, he tried to kill you and everyone else hates you too, we were horrible."

Before she could continue however, Chris interrupted. "Pheobe, look at me, look at me!" He yelled pulling her away from him holding on to her arms. They were both oblivious to the fact that everyone else in the room was staring at them very strangely. "Pheobe, it doesn't matter okay, it doesn't. He ignored me, hit me sometimes, but he's been trying to kill me since I was born, even she did to sometimes. But I don't really care, him trying to kill me, is nothing new. Did you know I never had single birthday party growing up, okay, wait, maybe I had one, but she died that day, so therefore I don't count that as a birthday party, you're not celebrating anything, and I certainly didn't get any presents. I called for him to heal her, and he came too late, blaming me for her death, I took the book and ran. Calm down, shut up, and focus on the problem at hand, okay!" He asked, breathing heavily. He had tears in his eyes as he recalled his past memories of his horrible childhood, hoping to forget it, but never able to. Pheobe wanted to object to it, but decided against it. She nodded reluctantly, and then turned around with Chris looking at everyone in the room staring at them with a very strange look. Chris orbed out before anyone could ask any questions, most likely to the bridge.

"Pheobe, would you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" Paige asked. The whole room was quiet waiting for her response.

"It's nothing okay, nothing. Umm, Gideon, go to magic school take the students there so they won't get hurt. Leo, try looking for Piper. Paige, come with me to work on a spell to reverse everything." They all did as they were told, not wanting to cause more tension.

"Paige, I really, really, really don't want to talk about it, just write the spell and I'm gonna go look in the book for something." Paige nodded and started working on a spell, while Pheobe went to the attic just to sit and think alone for awhile. 'So the witchlighter speaks.' She thought with a slight smile.


	2. Ice King

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **PaigetheSuperWhitelighter, BrianKrauseEmbry, Charmedp3123, bstant, and Kitty-Witty-Kate **for the reviews. Please RandR! The song is "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation, which I don't own. **

After dealing with the whole Headless Horseman fiasco, things had calmed down, for awhile. Leo had been forced to stay up in the heavens, still watching over Chris trying to figure out what had happened down there but soon gave up seeing how stubborn he is. Piper and Paige were trying to get the answer out of Phoebe, but she was too busy trying to contact Chris and talk to him, but every time she called he never came. Piper gave up, but Paige was still determined. Phoebe was at work, Piper was at the doctors, and Paige in the attic. _Finally, everyone's away from here so now I can figure out what happened last week._ She searched through the book and found the spell she used on Nate to find the truth, she wanted to use it on Chris. After thinking for awhile, she decided to use it on Phoebe too, so she would just use a potion to make it last longer, and would Piper and Leo there so that they could all see what was going on.

Phoebe was sitting at her desk working on her column when orbs appeared and there stood Chris. She got up and went and gave him a hug. No one had seen him since he blew up at them and had probably been in the underworld killing demon after demon. "Chris, look, I'm-"

"Don't Phoebe, just don't. Just forget what I said and lets focus on some demons or something okay?" He asked hoping she would cave in and agree seeing how distraught he was.

"Chris, I became an advice columnist because I give great advice. I help strangers everyday, now let me help family. You need to talk about it, get it off your chest, just me and you. No Paige, no Piper, no Leo, no one, just me and you talking." She asked, hoping beyond hope he would say yes.

He knew he couldn't win this one, it always hard winning an argument with Aunt Phoebe, so he reluctantly nodded. They were about to leave when Chris sensed Leo in the manor with Piper and Paige in the attic, then Paige called for him. "Wait, we have to go to the manor, Paige is calling and Leo is there with Piper." He grabbed her hand and orbed into the attic. When he got there with Phoebe, a potion was immediately thrown at them and then Paige said the spell.

_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_opened hearts and secrets unsealed._

_From now until its now again,_

_after which the memory ends._

After saying this, a great gust of wind blew through the attic and there appeared from nowhere,the infamous Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Source of all Evil, or according to him Source of all Power. Chris thought back to the new title and where it came from, _That's always been your problem Chris, stuck in the old good versus evil morass, it's all about it power it's as simple as that._ Looking at the said person, anyone would be terrified of him. Plain black t-shirt covering his biceps and abs, baggy jeans and black shoes. His stone cold blue eyes peircing the stares that fell upon him, the blonde unruly mop of hair shadowing is face.

"What in the name of all power is going on here?" He asked, his voice cold and harsh. Chris inwardly laughed at the thought of a song he had heard years ago, "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation, except it should Ice King, not Ice Queen, but it still matches him perfectly.

_When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell_

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world


	3. Oh Crap!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **PaigetheSuperWhitelighter,P3Poebe, bstant, pmsdevil01, Charmedp3123 **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

"Paige, get Phoebe, Leo, get Piper, orb to the bridge, NOW!" Chris yelled without taking his eyes off of Wyatt, his evil brother. They did as he said, except Paige had to bring a protesting Phoebe with her. After they had left, Wyatt turned to Chris again.

"Chris, looks like you lost the trust of your own family, well, at least all but Phoebe. She must know your little secret, too bad no one else knows, or ever will. I'm going to kill them one by one, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Wyatt said in his same harsh cold voice.

"I will not let you kill them again Wyatt, not again. I promised myself when I came here I would save you from becoming what you are, and that also means saving my family, our family. Deep down inside you, there is good, what the Halliwell name is all about. Let me save you, help you." Chris said calmly, knowing that it would not work; he needed to buy time to think of an idea.

"I can kill them as many times as I want, I resurrected your disgusting trampy fiancée who betrayed me, our filthy mother, and father is waiting for my command to kill them again, to watch them suffer. So much fun, ah. Can't wait to see it again myself, very entertaining I might add." He smiled at his sick gruesome thoughts.

"Go to hell Wyatt. O wait, I forgot, you live there."

"Very funny Chris, you always had that sense of humor inside you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Underworld to organize, adios lil' bro." Wyatt smirked at he flamed out, but before he did, he summoned little Wyatt from the playpen nearby and left with him. Chris groaned in frustration and called for the sisters and Leo to return.

When they fully materialized, Piper and Leo immediately looked at the playpen, then at Chris. "Where's Wyatt? Who was that? What's going on? Are you evil? I should've known!" Leo yelled at he went to attack Chris.

Phoebe intercepted and stepped in front of Chris. "Leo, back off, he's doing the best he can." Leo stepped back at her harsh words and hard stare. She then turned to Chris. "Was that..?"

He nodded.

"And did he take..?"

He nodded again.

"Do you know what to do?"

He nodded again, and then slowly turned to face Paige, Piper, and Leo, inwardly laughing at their confused looks. "If you're wondering what the hell that was, no interruptions, anyone interrupt, story time ends, okay, okay, good. Let's go sit with the BOS in the living room." He walked out of the attic, his eyes glistening at the fact that his parents were alive, one torturing the other.

"Let's go, move it!" Phoebe pushed them out the door and they all sat down in the living room on the couch, Phoebe next to Chris, Piper, Leo, and Paige on the long couch with the book on the coffee table.

"That was the almighty Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell. He took his younger version hoping to have the Underworld fall under is rule at an earlier age. The reason why he's so interested me and won't kill me is very complicated. I am the second most powerful being from the future next to him and even though he killed his entire family, he won't kill me. Wyatt wants me to join him because together, we could rule the entire world, not just North and South America. Together, we are the Halliwell brothers. My real name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, named after my grandfather on my dad's side, that's me in there, in Piper's stomach." He said with a slight smile. "Now, let's get down to business on saving the little version and sending my older brother straight back to the hell in which he lives in." He looked up at the sisters and Leo's faces, wanting to know what they were thinking of.

Piper and Leo didn't say anything just sat there deep in thought, while even though Paige was also shocked at the fact she has another nephew, she didn't understand why Phoebe wasn't saying anything. "Phoebe, even though I'm shocked, why aren't you?"

"Phoebe? That's a good question. Wait a minute, that time when he blew up, he was talking about his father, he was talking about Leo. But Leo would never do those things to his son, he could never imagine doing it, and Phoebe knew when she went on the vision quest. That's how she found out." Piper said putting all the pieces of the puzzles together.

Leo too shocked at the information, immediately orbed out. Chris sighed and said, "Like father like son. Look, can we just focus; I don't have time for a family get together, even without Leo, if we don't save little Wyatt, we'll never save big Wyatt, so concentrate, and we'll talk this out later. Anyone got any ideas?"

Phoebe was the only one able to talk at the moment, but when she was about to speak, three people orbed in. They we're black orbs, signifying that they were evil. When they formed, there stood future Leo with his spiked hair, knife to future Piper's throat, and some unknown demon, knife to Bianca's throat. "I have one, come home and we return little Wyatt, don't come home, and you know what happens."

Fleo (future Leo) was about to continue but then Bianca conjured an athame, stabbed the demon who held her, and then gave Fleo a hard scratch, knowing if she killed him, Chris would never forgive her, or she would never forgive herself for that matter. Fleo let go of future Piper and black orbed out, leaving three very confused present Charmed Ones, future Piper and Bianca staring at Chris, who stared at them, all equally confused, including present Leo who had just witnessed everything, looking at Chris and future Piper.

Chris said the few little words that came to his mind at the time, "Oh crap."


	4. Thoughts of Sorrow

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **PaigetheSuperWhitelighter, BrianKrause, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Charmedp3123, bstant, and P3Phoebe **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

After all the staring contests were done, they all sat down in the conservatory. Most confused over the recent turn of events, Chris stood up and started pacing back and forth. With a very angry look from Phoebe because of her empathic abilities and all the emotions were making her mad, he went and kneeled down in front of Bianca and future Piper and looked them in the eyes. His emerald orbs filled with sorrow matched their dark chocolate eyes that showed sorrow and pain. All eyes in the room on him, he finally spoke barely above a whisper, "Mom, Bianca. H-How? Wyatt doesn't have that power. I'm glad to see you, I am, it's just, surprising."

"He gained it from another demon killing spree. Umm, what exactly happened to my husband? Last time I saw him he was good and, and, well, not completely good, he still you know…?" She asked quietly. Bianca looked at her confused while Chris looked down in sadness as old memories washed over him.

"He still did it. What I don't understand is why you even care. No one cared growing up, why should you now?" He gave her a questioning look, everyone else in the room just sat there listening in on the conversation. She started to respond, but Chris interrupted in rage, "Don't, save it, I don't need to hear your excuses, I never had a family growing up who cared about me, maybe I will with Bianca, but with you, no. You messed up Wyatt with him turning evil, and then you got bored with him so you went to me. Let him become the attention-seeking son, who always gets what we wants, he seeks he finds. Me, I was just there to get rid of your anger. So don't try to give me a reason for even listening to you, we only talk about the problem at hand, and then you go back with Bianca where you belong so I can continue my mission to save one of your two screwed up sons." With that, he orbed out. Future Piper looked like she was about to cry, but no one went to comfort her; they were still busy processing all the information that had been given to them. Too much in one hour. To find out this person from the future they've been treating like crap, is family, of course he was used to it, it was how he was treated growing up, and then to see evil Leo from the future, and the little blonde boy, so innocent, would grow up to kill his mother and then raise her from the dead again and again just to watch her die for fun.

Bianca hadn't known about this, all the terrors and horrors he went through growing up. She had befriended Piper once she had met her hoping to get on her good side. She didn't know that was a mistake, when she tried asking Piper to tell her embarrassing stories of Chris' childhood, she would quickly change the subject. Bianca had her suspicions, but thought nothing of it. She finally spoke up, "Um, I'm gonna go talk to Chris, why don't you stay here and skim through the book to look for some way to maybe temporarily bind his powers or a spell to send him back along with Fleo (A/N: stupid name I know) and us. Leo can you go check with the elders, umm, this is gonna get confusing with two Pipers so, think of a way to distinguish between the two. Future Piper can go through her mind thinking about this and any future knowledge she would have while the sisters check in the book." With that, she shimmered out to the bridge to see what was going on with Chris.

**AT THE BRIDGE:**

Bianca shimmered to the bridge to find Chris leaning against the side looking out over the bay, deep in thought. She saw how his eyes showed his emotions, sorrow became rage at the thought of his memories, it hurt her to think she had even befriended the person who made Chris the way he is, the way he's so emotionally distressed. A hint of confusion at what to do now and how to react every time he sees his mother showed in his eyes.

"Chris, are you okay, do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don't. I know it's hard to see me, and her, alive, walking and breathing, after watching us die right in front of you. Baby please talk to me." She begged, hoping beyond hope he would respond.

After a couple moments of silence, he turned around to face his fiancée. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, never wanted to let go. He had watched her die, killed by his brother, the pinpoint behind all the sorrow and loss he's been through. The person who caused all his pain, the destruction of the world in which he lives, no families, only hate no love, a living hell. _Hell on earth_. Bianca had once called it. He pulled back from the hug and finally spoke, "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again, but here you are, standing and breathing in front of me. I was going to tell you, I never had the chance because we were always running and hiding from my so called brother and father. I promise to talk to you about it sometime soon, but right now I want to talk about us, our last meeting wasn't exactly the best." He said, not wanting to upset her.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, she was grabbed from behind by Fleo and black-orbed out with a knife to her throat.

Chris stood there staring at the spot where she last was. Hoping and praying he could save her before she was killed, again.

**AT THE MANOR:**

Leo orbed out to go check with the elders, while everyone sat there still lost in thought. "You can call me Marie, it's my middle name. Now that that's sorted out, can you work on the stuff while I go sit and think for awhile?" (A/N: Does anyone know Piper's middle name?) With that she walked out of the room, holding a hand to her mouth, crying silent tears. The sister's in the other room started going through the book, each consumed in their own thoughts.

**Piper **was inwardly crying wondering what the hell she did that was so bad. She knew that she had done some terrible things, but what. What could make her own flesh and blood, her son, hate her so much that he doesn't care how much he hurts her; he just wanted to let his anger out? And what had happened to her little innocent blonde toddler, the one from her time, she didn't know what could be going on.

**Phoebe **still had a headache from all the emotions. The potion from a long time ago had finally worn off after she had gotten control over her power. She looked over at Piper and noticed her deep in thought, lost almost, consumed by the things going through her mind she didn't know what to do.

**Paige **didn't know what to think of the situation. He was her nephew yes, but she couldn't even begin to imagine why Piper and Leo could be so harsh. Yeah, she sometimes lost it if it got way out of control, but what could set off so many things she would just let her anger out at the closest thing, her son. The youngest sister glanced at Phoebe, and saw her with her head in her hand, probably reeling from all the emotions in the room, while the oldest sister sat lost in thought. She went through the BOS looking for a way to get little Wyatt and send everyone back to where they belong.

In the other room, **future Piper** sat on the couch, looking at all the pictures on the mantle and tables of what her life used to be. 15 years from now it would be a museum filled with their costumes and potions for sale made by her son. The pictures of her smiling with her husband and first born son, the one she loved the most. She wanted to love her second born, but she just couldn't. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't love him, like he wasn't good enough for her. Her hand covering her mouth, she started sobbing loudly. The eldest Charmed One didn't know what had come over her since Chris was born. She was so confused; there was no one to comfort her. Wyatt refused to resurrect Paige and Phoebe, so she was stuck with her husband, sons, and Bianca. Her husband being turned evil by her favorite son, the other one wanting to hate as much as she hates him, but just can't. And Bianca. Bianca probably wanted to kill her right now. She might've been suspicious of why she always changed the subject, but didn't think she would ever find out. She thought Chris had told her and was being nice. But her she was now, sitting alone, crying her heart out wondering beyond all that is good what was wrong with her. Suddenly a pair of arms slipped around her and hugged her tightly. She turned to see who it was, and gave a slight sad smile. Sitting there comforting her, was the son who wanted to hate her but couldn't, the son who she wanted to love but couldn't, Christopher. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried and cried. He whispered comforting words in to her ear, telling her it would be okay, just to relax and let it all out. She needed someone right now, and they could deal with their family problems later. After about 45 minutes of crying and holding each other, they got up and went to see how much the sisters had progressed. They went in to see everyone look up at them, surprise hidden in their eyes behind the confused looks.

Paige was about to suggest something, when blue orbs filled the air, and there stood Leo, present Leo.

"We have a problem." He stated simply, looking at the tear-filled eyes from the future people to the present sisters, glancing at him with questioning looks.


	5. The Many Deaths

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **PaigetheSuperWhitelighter, AlbinoMonkeyC, BrianKrause, Kitty-Witty-Kate, xXxMissHaunted xXx, Warriora, LostWitch5, and bstant **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

"We have a problem." Present Leo stated simply, looking at the tear-filled eyes from the future people to the present sisters, glancing at him questioning looks.

**"**Yea, well, as you can tell Leo, we all have problems especially me at the moment, many problems, and one being the fact that your future evil self just kidnapped my fiancée." Chris snapped at Leo.

"Okay, calm down. Keep it cool Chris, okay? Can we do that, focus on the problem at hand, and then sit down and talk about everything once this whole issue is done with." Phoebe stated calmly.

Leo finally spoke up. "The Elders say that only one person can kill Wyatt, or use their powers to have an impact on him. The sister's powers won't work and neither can mine." He sighed, knowing that the one person they needed would be very hard to work with, considering he hates all Halliwells even though he is one.

"Okay, so let's get the person." Paige went to stand up, but Chris shook his head.

"Just so you know, this 'person' will not kill Wyatt, and trust me, he's going to not wanna help you, he's only going to do it, so you will leave him alone. Then he's going to go on with his life and pretend nothing ever happened." He snapped at Leo.

"Well this person can just put up with it, because solving the problem with Wyatt helps him too, and our feelings are mutual." Leo said back in the same tone, but looking into his eyes you could see some hint of sadness.

"Well, can't we just get the person and then go from there." Piper said.

"I'm already here." Chris said while sighing.

"Wait, what? You're the person, why you?" Marie said trying to convince herself that she would not have her son being hurt by Chris.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because we're almost equal power. Wyatt is half witch half whitelighter and Twice-Blessed. I'm part elder part witch, so therefore we're close in power. Now, about Bianca, we have to find her because she can help us, and when we save her we can get little Wyatt too. You four can work on some kind of spell to send them back while Marie and I go get the two." He said and before anyone could object, he grabbed his mother's arm and orbed down to the Underworld.

When they got there, something in Chris snapped. He looked around and he saw Fleo's body lying there on the ground, drenched in blood, his heart completely stopped because of the athame shoved through it. He turned around and saw Bianca lying on the ground, a fire ball wound on her stomach, crimson coming from her head, and her hand was bleeding too. He wondered why it was bleeding but stopped when a little piece of gold shined through it. Chris crept over to his fiancée and looked at what it was, there in his hand, covered in Bianca's blood, was the engagement ring. She had died holding on to it, holding on to their love for each other. The ring symbolized their love, and now that a whole half of the love was missing, the ring was nothing but a ring. A ring that had been used to show love and hope, now showed misery and pain, all the misery and pain left to come. His father was gone, his fiancée was gone, and his mother was, wait, where was his mother. He failed to notice her go missing while he was looking at the ring. He quickly glanced around the cave when he saw both Wyatt's and his mother, dead, again. The death of his mother, watching it again, seeing the bodies of the one's he loved most, even if only one of them truly loved him back, made him snap. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a dark black potion. He had invented forever ago when he was thinking of trying to vanquish the source at age 12 all by himself, the potion of death. The young male witch took it in his hand and through it as hard as he could at his so called brother. With that toss, he threw everything he had, all the sadness, sorrow, pain, misery, devastation of the world he had lived in, the destruction made by this one person, the horrors of growing up, the terror of watching millions and thousands of people die because they wouldn't join him. The sadness and sorrow of loss, the loss of his entire family, his cousins, the brother he had lost so many years ago, the mother and father he never had, the aunts and uncles he had once loved, all gone, all the hatred towards his brother from those deaths showed through the look on his face when he threw that potion. The pain and misery of running and hiding, eating nothing for days, running around with a thousand scars and bruises all over his body, being the most wanted person in the world, living in cardboard boxes pretending to be cargo for ships trying to get out of there, but was always caught by the demon guards, but somehow managed to escape before he could ever see his brother. Christopher Perry Halliwell just vanquished Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, his own brother, the cause of everyone's sorrow and pain. He had just ended it, looking at the ring, he had realized all the misery and pain washing over him, he had just killed his own brother. He looked at his hands terrified at what he just done, he flicked his hand over little Wyatt and orbed him back to the Manor. He slowly looked around the cave once more, at the ashes of his brother, and the three bodies of the one's he loved. The young witch orbed back to the Manor with the ring safely in his pocket and looked up the sight before him. The present people looked back at the sound of orbing, and with a questioning glance, asking what had happened. He took the Book of Shadows and through it across the room.

"Chris, what the hell did you just do that for?" Paige yelled out to Chris. His response wasn't what anyone wanted. He turned to the grandfather clock and shot electric bolts at it, and then started breaking everything he saw. The chairs he had once sat on while doing homework 16 years ago, the couches he had sat on while playing video games at age 7, all the windows in the conservatory breaking. Before anyone could try to go to him and calm him down, he fainted.

They all stood up and walked over to him, wondering what exactly had happened. Paige orbed him to the couch and they all sat around it, crying silently knowing that something bad had happened. Why he hadn't returned with Marie and Bianca, they knew, they could tell by the pain they saw when he was destroying the room. They were dead, the only thing that had kept him from going crazy, was gone. Bianca was gone, their love was gone, and so was he. Within a two-minute timespan down in the Underworld, they had lost several Halliwells to death, and one to sanity. The last remaining Halliwell from the future had lost his sanity.


	6. Melinda and Jamie

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **Warriora, sheyeye, Kitty-Witty-Kate, P3Phoebe, xXx MissHaunted xXx, LostWitch5, and BrianKrause **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

"Does anyone know what the hell exactly happened?" Phoebe asked. "And I also might add that your emotions are killing me, so let's figure this out quickly before my head explodes, literally." She said hurriedly.

Piper didn't say anything, just put her hand to his forehead and move his dark brown hair out of his face, wondering what could've happened throughout his whole entire childhood.

Paige was going to speak, but they heard a jingle and Leo orbed out with an apologizing look. "We could maybe get the book and see if there's a spell that could take us through his memories."

"Uh, Paige, you and spells aren't really going anywhere, considering the one that you cast kinda got US where we are, no offence, you were just curious, but he was bound to come sooner or later, your spell just quickened it. Maybe we should wait until Leo comes back down, I'm wondering WHAT the Elders think of all this."

Before Piper could agree, a gust of wind blew through the room. They all closed their eyes afraid something would blow into them, they failed to notice blue orbs appear signifying Leo was back from 'Up There'. He closed his eyes too and they waited until it passed to look up and see a little girl with long brown hair, bright emerald eyes, dressed in little jeans and black shirt with the letter RF (Resistance Family) on it.

Before anyone could speak, she yelled "DADDY!" and ran to Chris on the couch. "Daddy, daddy, wake up. Auntie Mel's confuzzled and we don't know what to do witout you. Daddy, please! Grammy Piper, what's wrong wit daddy?" The little girl asked looking at Piper, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sweetie, do you know how you got here." Phoebe asked, looking at the Chris's daughter, her great niece.

"I brought her here, Aunt Phoebe." A voice said from the corner of the room, they all turned to see a fifteen-year-old girl with the same clothes on as the girl. "Hey Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige, I'm Melinda, another future child, and this is Jamie, Chris's daughter, as you can tell."

She wanted to continue but Jamie spoke up, "Auntie Mel, what's wrong wit Daddy? Why won't he wake up!"

"Jamie, can you go with Grandpa Leo and go play in the other room?" The 6 year-old nodded and Leo took her hand and they walked into the conservatory, playing with Wyatt's toys.

"Can you tell me what happened to my brother please?" She asked calmly to the sisters standing there, they weren't all that surprised at the fact Piper had another daughter, not as shocked as when they found out who Chris was.

"We're all wondering the same thing. When he came back from the Underworld, he started breaking things and then fainted."

"What exactly happened here? I was sitting going through some battle plans and the next thing I know the alarm's sounding that Wyatt had disappeared to get Chris and they sent me back here with Jamie." She said, with a questioning look to them.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Paige kind of said a spell that brought him here, well just to reveal secrets that Phoebe and Chris had been hiding. Then when he came, we orbed to the bridge while Chris talked with Wyatt. When we came back, he had taken his mini-self. We all went downstairs to talk, and he explained who he is and why he came to the past originally. When we started to talk out ideas, your future father showed up, with future me and Bianca. They both eventually escaped from his grasp and he orbed to the Underworld, while up here we had word fights, which left lots and lots of tears. Chris went down there with future me, I don't know what happened, but little Wyatt orbed in the playpen and he orbed up later, screaming and breaking things, then, we're here. Why weren't you ever mentioned?" Piper explained and questioned.

"You gave birth to me and then ignored me. I don't exist to you, but I'm not as hostile as Chris, you're not that person yet, I believe that. Jamie can project memories. And yes, before you ask, she's very powerful because she has everyone's powers combined, plus a few from Bianca and then advancements of your current powers. JAMIE, can you come in here? DAD, you can come too." Jamie came running in with Leo holding Wyatt in tow. "Jamie, can project Daddy's memories from when he went to the creepy place." Melinda asked calmly to the little girl. Jamie nodded, she placed her hand on his forehead and projected his memories onto the wall.

_Chris and Marie orbing down to the Underworld._

_Chris seeing everyone dead._

_Wyatt killing Marie._

_Chris killing Wyatt._

_Chris terrified of what he did._

By the end of the memory, everyone was crying. Jamie took her hand away and sat down on Melinda's lap, who was sitting next to Chris on the table.

Trying to get that over that memory, Paige spoke up, "Leo, what did the Elders want?"

"Oh, nothing, just they noticed the sudden shift in power, must've been from Jamie and Melinda." He said.

Deep inside though, he was harvesting a secret unlike any other, one that could change the Halliwell's lives forever, and end in his death.


	7. One word: Evil

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **xXx MissHaunted xXx, Kitty-Witty-Kate, shyeye, aris-5221, LostWitch5, P3Phoebe. Love Angel 1705, and bstant **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

Leo hadn't lied; they really did notice the shift in power, but they had also sensed a slight shift towards evil, but it was hardly noticeable. As Leo was orbing down back to the house, he though to himself, _'Hardly noticeable shift', pfft, what do they know? That slight shift is going to become one of the greatest evils. _

"Piper I'm going to take Wyatt 'Up There' for awhile until Chris wakes up, okay?" She gave him a confusing look, so he added, "Just for protection, you know?" She nodded, but still something was just a little bit different about him.

As soon as Leo had 'supposedly' taken Wyatt 'Up There' while Leo talked to the other Elders, Piper voiced her thoughts, "Has anyone else besides me noticed Leo acting just a little bit strange, just in the past hour or so?"

"I felt a little bit of hate from him, but that's about it. I wonder what could be going on; maybe he just hates himself for being a horrible father." Phoebe said, using her empathic abilities searching for emotions from Leo.

"Yea, okay, right now we need to focus on getting Chris to wake up, do any of you know how to do that? Melinda, would you know?" Paige asked, finally speaking after awhile.

"Maybe if Jamie, Paige, and I hold hands while trying to heal him it will be enough power. If he wakes up though, he's going to have to take it slow. The power he used might have drained him of energy." Paige nodded in response. Jamie and Melinda went over to her, held her hands, and then started heal Chris. As they were healing, Melinda though of all the horrors then one person went through. _My brother, why did this have to happen to him? No one deserves this, this twenty-two year-old man has been through so much in those few years he's been alive. He had to sit there and hide in the shadows of the Manor and watch as Wyatt got everything he ever wanted. While Wyatt got everything, Chris got nothing, except getting ignored. The one birthday party he had had was a nightmare, no presents, except for death. Leo had officially seen that Chris was nothing but a curse put on the family. The young male witch hid in his room most of the time, sometimes though he would play with me, when we were really really little. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe didn't care; they were too busy worried about their own lives with their husband and children to see the pain this side of the family went through. Chris had to lead an army against his brother, his own blood. Then he went back in time to save him, but ended of vanquishing him. He vowed to himself when he started the RF that he would save his brother, never vanquish him. But he broke it, the one promise he had ever made to both his brother and himself, he had broken. _

When he had been done healing, Melinda was pulled from her thoughts as he started to stir. Jamie saw this and started screaming Daddy over and over again. He opened his eyes, sat up, and smiled down at his daughter. "Hey princess, I missed you so much. How did you get here?" He asked looking around, he spotted his sister.

"Auntie Mel brought me. Daddy, where's Unki Wy?" The little girl asked her father.

While trying to ignore the question as long as possible, he turned to Phoebe and asked, "Phoebe, can you watch her while I go talk to my sister in the other room?" Phoebe nodded, and Chris stood up and walked out of the room with Melinda.

As soon as they had left the room where Piper was sitting watching her granddaughter play with her sisters, Chris embraced Melinda in a long hug. When they pulled apart, Melinda smiled at him. "Hey bro, long time no see."

"Yea, not that I'm not glad to see you and my daughter, what exactly are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, the Resistance Council sent me because the alarm sounded that Wyatt had disappeared after you. And yes, this mission was so important that we set up alarms and all kinds of stuff. But we have bigger problems here, in the present, much bigger huge problems." She said quickly changing the subject.

"Like what?" He asked confused, he had sensed some evil in the room with him before he fainted, but thought nothing of it.

"Remember when Leo betrayed us; he said he had turned a little while before Wyatt was born?" He nodded. "Yea, well, he's showing more and more signs, and he took little Wyatt to the Underworld, not 'Up There' where he told the sisters. He's trying to turn Wyatt even earlier. What do we do! We can't let him turn him again and ruin the whole point of you returning." She said hurriedly. "If we tell the sisters, they'll never believe that he's evil. Yea, they've seen him evil, but they won't believe it." He sighed.

"I know, but if we just tell them, maybe they will. We're all family here, we're all in this together, and we can fight this."

"But he's family too." She protested.

"Mel, trust me. They said it themselves he was acting strange, Phoebe sensed some hate from him, but not much."

"Fine, let's go tell them." She said, finally agreeing reluctantly.

They walked into the room and called everyone's attention. "Hey, we have a problem, a very very very big problem."

"Okay Chris, we're listening."

"You said yourself that Leo was acting strange. In our future, he didn't start acting strange until I was six, but in this time, he's six years earlier."

"And what exactly does this have anything to do with a problem?" Piper demanded, seeing as the topic was around her husband.

"Well, you see, Leo and Wyatt aren't 'Up There', they're in the Underworld." Melinda said to her past family.

"Why the hell would they be in the Underworld?" Paige asked.

"Leo took him there to turn him." Chris stated flatly.

"WHAT! Are you accusing my husband and the father of my children, not to mention an elder, that he's---"

"Evil." Melinda and Chris said simultaneously.


	8. Summon and Glamour

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **Kitty-Witty-Kate, bstant, P3Phoebe, drew'sgirl, BrianKrause, xXx MissHaunted xXx, and LostWitch5 **for the reviews. Please RandR! **

"WHAT! What exactly do you mean Leo's evil? You said it yourself when he was becoming an elder, 'do you know a stronger force of good than Leo?' how exactly is he evil?" Piper exclaimed to her son and daughter. Phoebe and Paige still shocked by the news, had taken Jamie into the conservatory so she wouldn't hear anything she shouldn't.

"You saw it yourself when he came form the future that he was in fact evil. He had dark orbs, remember? Therefore, that means evil. And I said that because I had to become your whitelighter so I had to get rid of him somehow. I couldn't kill him because it would kind of hard to convince the Elders to assign me to you, then I wouldn't even be here. There's not much we can tell you because of future--"

"I don't care if you are my son and daughter; I refuse to believe my husband is evil."

"Leo's been evil since Wyatt was conceived. He knew of the prophecy because he was 'Up There' a lot, and then another Elder named Gideon sensed some sort of evil secrecy from him. They talked for awhile and they agreed Wyatt should be killed, even if he was his Leo's son. Wyatt was too magically protected, so they couldn't kill him. When he was with Leo and Gideon, he refused to trust his father. After about two or three months of him missing, orbing all over the Underworld, he managed to get out of it. You didn't find out Leo was evil until my 14th birthday when he ordered Wyatt to kill you. Wyatt eventually trusted Leo more because somehow he the seed of evil planted him came to life. On my 14th birthday, you died. I took Mel and the book and ran. Paige had been killed by the Titans like I told you and then Phoebe was killed by Wyatt and Leo before she could escape. Since then, Leo has been Wyatt's right-hand man. Recently, Wyatt discovered that if I joined him he would be even more powerful. So I ran to the past to try and save all this from happening. I hadn't known Leo was evil until the day you died. I summoned Paige to ask her if she had any clue. She said when I was just born, Wyatt and Leo went 'Up There' for 3 months, but when they came back he didn't trust him, he put the bubble up when he came around. You all ignored it, and then I cast a spell to go through Wyatt's memories and saw all that happened. I thought if I came back early enough, I could save both Wyatt and Leo. But I didn't go back far enough, and I worked on the Wyatt problem first, rather than the Leo problem." By the end of the information overload, Phoebe and Paige had left Jamie to play and had walked in and started crying silently. Melinda wasn't at all phased by it seeing as she had heard the story countless times. Piper had started crying, but then she disappeared in gold swirls.

"What happened? Where did she go? Paige, Chris, Melinda, can you sense her?" Phoebe asked hurriedly, while she and Paige were wiping away the few stray tears.

"No." Melinda and Paige said in unison. They all turned to Chris who had his eyes closed. He stood there like that for about ten minutes. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Well, can you sense her? Melinda and Paige can't, and what exactly were you doing?" Phoebe said.

"I was talking with Leo telepathically. He summoned her. He says if we give him Jamie, they'll let her go. Great, just, great, now we have two hostage situations. Wyatt and Piper, both being held hostage by Leo, could this day get any--"Chris was cut off by Paige.

"Don't say that, it always backfires and bites you in the ass. So what do we do?"

"We give him Jamie." Chris said.

"You're willing to give up your daughter for your mother? Are you insane or crazy or what?" Phoebe said.

"No, we'll give him Jamie." He said, and then glamoured into the little girl.

"Chris, you scare me sometimes." Melinda said.

"So? Paige orb me down there, k? Then you take Wyatt and Piper from Leo and then I'll glamour back and then all hell will break loose. And I can kill him because Mel is my twin. So, we're good." He said, well, she said, whatever.

"Fine, Melinda, Phoebe, watch Jamie, why don't you take her to Magic School. Maybe Phoebe would like to work there someday as a counselor. I think the old one just quit because she was getting emergency calls all the time during meetings with the kids."

"Yea, yea." They said. Melinda got Jamie and orbed the three of them to Magic School.

"Paige, orb to Magic School whenever you get Mom and Wyatt, ok?" She nodded. Paige orbed him/her down to Leo and when he saw them, he smirked.

"Finally, Chris got the sense knocked into him." Paige sighed as Piper was pushed over to Paige with Wyatt in her arms. She noticed tears running down her face. She must be so sad to see her husband of three years doing this to their family. Paige orbed them away to Magic School. There, Paige decided to fill out an application for headmaster seeing as Gideon would probably be fired and she was the only Charmed One with time to do it. Phoebe filled one out for counselor and they gave them to the secretary. She accepted them and they got the jobs. Melinda walked around the school, remembering the days when she would get in cat fights with the preppy girls. She inwardly laughed about them and continued walking. She congratulated Phoebe and Paige who then went to tell Piper. Piper did the same and soon the Charmed Ones, Jamie, Melinda, and Wyatt were all sitting and waiting for Chris to return.


	9. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **bstant, LostWitch5, xXx MissHaunted xXx, Briankrause, and Kitty-Witty-Kate **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

**IN THE UNDERWORLD:**

After Paige had left the cave, Leo conjured a power sucking athame and took aim ready to plunge it into the little girl. Before he could though, Jamie glamoured back into Chris, Leo stood wide-eyed at the site of his future pissed-off son.

"Betcha thought I would let you so easily take my daughter, one of the most powerful beings alive." The brunette said with a smirk. "Leo, what happened to you? What changed you?" He questioned.

"I realized that if I couldn't kill Wyatt, I would let him become evil…he would enjoy it. I could become more powerful and then rule next to him. I tried to turn you repeatedly but you're so damn stubborn you wouldn't budge." The father said harshly to his son. "But if I can't get power from her, you'll just have to do." And Leo took aim to stab him, but before he could, Chris put up a shield and said a spell, hoping it work.

_This Elder that was once good_

_Has now turned evil and become a fool_

_Erase his memories from the time of which he was evil_

_And make him the best he can be_

"Chris, why are we in the Underworld? C'mon, let's get outta here before a demon attacks I don't want you to get hurt." Leo said calmly. Before Chris could protest, Leo grabbed his shoulder and orbed them out.

**AT MAGIC SCHOOL:**

Blue orbs appeared as Leo and Chris formed. "Leo, why don't you go check on Wyatt in the nursery while I go talk to the rest of the family." Leo nodded and walked away while Chris walked into the library where everyone was waiting.

"Chris, what happened? Oooo, guess what? Phoebe's the counselor and Paige is the headmaster, yah!" Melinda said hugging her older brother.

"Leo's good now, but he doesn't remember being evil…just remembers all the information he received, but nothing about being evil…so don't take it out on him." They all nodded as Leo walked back in carrying Wyatt.

"Hey guys, I found out that two Charmed Ones now work at Magic School, congratulations. Shouldn't Mel, Chris and Jamie be getting back now?" He said with a sad tone.

They all agreed reluctantly.

**Piper **and Leo eventually got things back on track with Wyatt and their relationship. Chris was born and Melinda a few years later. The eldest Charmed One opened up her restaurant and Chris ends up working there later on.

**Phoebe **met and married Coop and had 3 kids. She now enjoys her job as counselor at Magic School and keeps hoping that one day one of her children will take over her job.

**Paige** met and married Henry and had girl twins and a boy. She enjoys working as Headmaster and her little boy wants to grow up to be a police officer while the twins want to work at magic school as teachers.

**I know it's short and gets straight to the point. But I was running out of ideas and needed to get back on track with Painful Hope. Don't forget to check that out and glad you liked this story. Also don't forget to leave me one last note of how much you liked it. Luv ya all! **

**P.S.--I would personally like to thank **wiccanforever **for being so sympathetic when I was going through a hard time. (Note that that is sarcastic) ;) Anyways, I thank **LostWitch5 **for being sympathetic as to why I haven't updated in forever, thanks so much! (Note that that isn't sarcastic)**

**P.P.S--As my final note, I want to greatly thank **bstant** for being the only person so review every single chapter. THANKS SO FRICKIN MUCH! **

**Luv ya all so much**

**---Ayana!**


End file.
